One Last Dance
by ClaireR5er
Summary: Teardrops in your hazel eyes / Can't believe i made you cry / It feels so long since we went wrong / But you're still on my mind...


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter la plus grande, la plus belle, la plus majestueuse, la plus… Bon okay j'arrête mais c'est pas cool de détruire mon délire ! Bref… J'ai écris cette histoire sur la plage donc bon si ça vous craque sous la dent c'est le sable… Oula ça ne s'arrange pas Moi. Oui je mets une majuscule à Moi et alors ? Non en fait c'est juste que je ne suis pas douée et que j'ai mis une majuscule sans faire exprès. Aller je vous laisse lire**

**Glee n'est pas à moi pas plus que les R5 et que les références à Harry Potter que j'espère quelque uns trouveront**

Nick et Jeff se rencontrèrent en 3ème quand ils commencèrent à partager une chambre à la Dalton Academy. Ils devinrent immédiatement amis et auditionnèrent ensemble pour la chorale, les Warblers. Rapidement, ils furent les meilleurs amis du monde, on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Ils s'avouèrent mutuellement être gays et s'aidèrent à se trouver des petits amis.

Pendant l'été entre la 2nd et la 1ère, Jeff alla passer deux semaines dans la maison de Nick au bord de l'océan. Tout se passa pour le mieux mais quand le blond rentra chez lui, le père de Nick posa un ultimatum au brun : soit il arrêtait la chorale et de trainer avec Jeff qui selon lui n'était qu'une sale petite tafiole (ces mots me font aussi mal à écrire qu'à vous de lire) soit il (le père) ferait du mal au blond. Il fût donc contraint d'accepter et à la rentrée il alla voir la principale pour changer de chambre puis quitta les Warblers sans une explication pour son meilleur ami.

Les deux premières semaines, dès qu'il croisait le blond dans les couloirs, il apercevait les larmes dans les grands yeux noisette. Mais, éventuellement, Jeff redevint son joyeux et souriant lui-même, il riait et trainer avec les autres warblers même si son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Nick, lui, entra dans l'équipe de football, ne chanta plus et se trouva une petite amie, Mia.

Arriva le jour de la remise des diplômes. Le brun fut appelé en premier puis quand il entendit le nom de Jeff il sentit un pincement au cœur. S'en suivit de la traditionnelle fête. Les warblers assuraient la musique pendant que le reste de l'école s'éclatait sur la piste de danse. Etant une école seulement de garçons, il n'y avait pas trop de pelotage dans les coins de la salle. Nick était assis à côté de la table des boissons, regardant son ex-meilleur ami danser et il eut soudain une idée. Il se rua vers Wes qui était revenu pour cette occasion et qui s'occupait des passages sur scène.

« Wes ! Wes ! » dit le petit brun tout essoufflé  
« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement ayant très mal pris son départ sans explication de la chorale  
« Je t'en supplie il faut que je chante ! »  
« Non. »  
« S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi chanter puis je t'expliquerai tout après »  
« Et pourquoi ça te reprend maintenant alors que tu ne t'es pas approché d'un warbler depuis deux ans ? »

Nick se tourna vers l'endroit où Jeff dansait. Wes suivit son regard et sourit. Les deux bruns se regardèrent et se comprirent.

« Après tout ce temps ? »  
« Toujours »  
« Vas-y » lui dit l'asiatique quand David eu fini de chanter « Mais d'abord je vais te présenter »

Il monta sur scène et pris le micro.

« Messieurs et messieurs, j'aimerais appeler sur scène un ami qui apparemment à quelque chose à dire » annonça-t-il en tendant le micro à Nick  
« Je voudrais chanter cette chanson à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. On s'est perdu mais j'espère que grâce à ça on pourra se retrouver »

Il fit un signe à Wes qui commença à jouer.

_Teardrops in your hazel eyes  
__**(des larmes dans tes yeux noisettes)  
**__Can't believe I made you cry  
__**(J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait pleurer)**__  
It feel so long since we went wrong  
__**(Ca semble si long depuis qu'on s'est éloigné)  
**__But you're still on my mind  
__**(Mais je pense toujours à toi)**_

_Never meant to break your heart  
__**(Jamais voulu briser ton Coeur)  
**__Sometimes things just fall apart  
__**(Des fois les choses se brisent en s'écartant)  
**__So here's one night to make it right  
__**(Alors voila une nuit pour réparer ça)  
**__Before we say goodbye  
__**(Avant qu'on se dise au revoir)**_

Jeff, qui jusqu'à là discutait avec Trent, se retourna vers la scène.

_So wait up, wait up  
__**(Alors attend, attend)  
**__Give me one more chance  
__**(Donne moi une chance de plus)  
**__To make up, make up  
__**(Pour réparer, réparer)  
**__I just need one last dance  
__**(J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière dance)**_

_Freshman year I saw your face  
__**(En 3ème j'ai vu ton visage)  
**__Now it's graduation day  
__**(Maintenant c'est le jour de la remise des diplômes)  
**__Said « we'll be friends til the end »  
__**(On disait « on sera amis jusqu'à la fin »)  
**__Can we start again ?  
__**(Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ?)**_

_So wait up, wait up  
__**(Alors attend, attend)  
**__Give me one more chance  
__**(Donne moi une chance de plus)  
**__To make up, make up  
__**(Pour réparer, réparer)  
**__I just need one last dance  
__**(J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière dance)**_

_I heard you're heading east  
__**(J'ai entendu que tu partais à l'est)**__  
So let's just make our peace  
__**(Donc faisons juste la paix)  
**__So when you'll think of me  
__**(Alors quand tu penseras à moi)  
**__You'll smile and I'll smile  
__**(Tu souriras et je sourirai)**_

_So wait up, wait up  
__**(Alors attend, attend)**__  
Give me one more chance  
__**(Donne moi une chance de plus)**__  
To make up, make up  
__**(Pour réparer, réparer)**__  
I just need one last dance  
__**(J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière dance)**_

_So wait up, wait up  
__**(Alors attend, attend)**__  
Give me one more chance  
__**(Donne moi une chance de plus)**__  
Just one song then I'll move on  
__**(Juste une chanson puis je passerai à autre chose)**__  
Give me one last dance  
__**(Donne moi une dernière dance)  
**__I just need one last dance  
__**(J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière dance)  
**__With you  
__**(Avec toi)**_

Nick descendit de la scène et se dirigea vers Jeff qui le regardait avec les yeux pleins de larmes et un grand sourire.

« Une dernière danse ? » demanda le brun quand Thad commença à chanter ''L'amour brille sous les étoiles'' ?  
« Oui »

Ils se mirent au centre de la piste, le petit passa ses mains autour du coup du blond qui les siennes sur sa taille.

« Alors ? » demanda Jeff

Nick lui raconta tout des menaces de son père à combien ça lui en avait couté.

« J'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi mon père ne voulait pas que je reste ami avec toi. Il avait vu quelque chose que je n'ai compris que bien plus tard. »  
« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Je t'aime »

Le brun avait dit ça en regardant ses pieds alors il releva la tête dans l'attente des cris et de l'enervement mais il ne vit que le plus grand sourire qui ait jamais illuminé le visage du blond pus il ne vit plus rien car ses yeux s'étaient fermé au contact des lèvres de Jeff sur les siennes. Très vite, à leur grand regré, ils durent se séparer, très conscients du fait que tout le monde les regardait.

« Je t'aime aussi »  
« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ça fait juste 4 ans qu'on attend ça » grogna David  
« Mais on s'est rencontré i ans » souligna le blond  
« Oui et ? »

Tout le monde explosa de rire et le couple se sourit Tout allait bien.

**Soooooo… C'était bien ? laissez une review pour me dire **** je vais peut être faire un épilogue qui va être de genre 300 mots mais bon. TCHOUSS**

**Claire**


End file.
